Not Like Other Guys
by demonspitfire
Summary: James gets hit with an attack that causes him to fall in love with the first person he sees, which could only mean it's Jessie! How do they manage? Does Jessie pumel him? What's Meowth's reaction? Fluffy Oneshot. Rocketshipping!


_A Sweet Scent_

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie, James, and Meowth yelled as they were once again hurled into the sky by that twerp's damn Pikachu. What was it now? Fifty or sixty….thousand times?

"WOBUFFET!"

It was some time before the trio of villains landed a not-so-pleasant landing in a rough patch of trees, probably in some forest or other since that seemed to be the favourite target of their blast-offs.

"Yoich!" Meowth yelped, clutching his possibly broken tail. _Hows come I still have a tail if I lands on its alls dah times? _Meowth thought as he was the first to land. He looked up waiting for his human companions to come plummeting from the sky. They were due just…about…now:

SMACK!

Jessie landed promptly next to Meowth and James landed right on top of her.

"Get off!" Jessie mumbled. James had landed all over her, causing her head to be slammed face in the grass. His head had come crashing down on hers. It was quite the awkward position if you were a Meowth gazing down upon them.

"Sorry, Jess," James said as he got off and helped her up. "Are you alright?" James asked. It was quite natural for him to be concerned about his partner's well-being–they were best friends, after all.

He was still holding her arm in his hand with her practically in his chest, when Jessie had finally composed herself and abruptly broke away muttering, "I'm fine." And it was quite usual for Jessie to show no sign of weakness to anybody. Of course she wasn't "fine" but she would never let James see her hurt.

Jessie limped over to sit against a tree. James noted the limp in her leg.

"I tinks we should finds our camp befores its gets dark," Meowth suggested. Their campsite should be near; they always planned ahead since it was inevitable that Pikachu would send them to the skies again. In fact, they could just see their camp, with the Meowth-head balloon just an inch off the horizon. "Dere it is! Les go!" Meowth started walking.

"Come on," James said to Jessie. He had positioned himself before her beckoning for him to get on his back for a Swinub-back ride. Jessie was too tired and her leg hurt too much so she didn't refuse him and climbed on.

They made it to camp in about ten minutes. Jessie had fallen asleep on James's back.

"Jessie, wake up," James calmly responded so he wouldn't scare her, which would probably cause her to fall off. Which of course would turn into Jessie yelling at James for "dropping" her. That was best avoided.

She groggily woke and slid off of James's back. But she had stepped on her injured leg and came crashing down to the ground anyway.

"Jessie!" James said as he dove into an attempt to catch her. He missed and face-planted onto her face and the two were out cold.

"Boi, youse twos are sum of da clumsiest humans I evah met." Meowth grinned at his partners before scurrying off to sleep in his sleeping bag.

* * *

Jessie woke the following morning (well, more like 2 o'clock in the morning), surprised to see James sweetly nuzzled in her chest. She immediately blushed, not knowing what to do at the moment. She then decided it was time to wake James up.

She found her fan within reach and smacked him as hard as she could with it.

"OW!" He screamed as he bolted off of her, not even realizing where he just was. "Whaddya do that for, Jessie?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jessie just ignored him and got up to go to the balloon. She had a frown on. _Why is she mad me?_ James thought.

"Go get some firewood. And take _that_ with you," Jessie said to James while pointing at a sleeping Meowth.

"Alright," he said and went to wake Meowth. "Meowth lets go get some wood for the fire."

"No…" he groaned, not wanting to wake from his superb dream. James merely picked him up.

James knew Jessie wanted to be alone for the time-being and just having James and Meowth to get firewood was the perfect excuse. James didn't mind though; but Meowth did!

Meowth soon woke as him and James walked further into the woods. They picked up various sticks as they traversed deeper into the forest. Soon, they had stumbled on a marvelous garden that was illuminated and seemed florescent under the bright and shiny moon.

"Wowzas! Dis sure is beau-ti-ful!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Sure is. Look! A heard of Gloom and Vileplume!" James pointed as about twenty or so of the Grass-type Poke'mon scurried across the "Moon Garden."

"What ef we catch dose fer tah Boss?" Meowth could just see Giovanni now: "Imagine. Da Boss'll wake up evey mornin' and will feel awl gloomy and depressed 'cause of all dah incompetence his grunts put 'im tru…."

"I hope you're not talking about us, Meowth," James moaned.

"Nya…how about dat Cassidy and Biff? Wells, as I was sayin', dah Boss is all sad and stuff. But ef we bring 'em a Gloom, he'll realize dat da Gloom is much more _gloomy_ den he is!"

"Promotions! Raises! Luxury cars!" James and Meowth both squealed. They took a net out of nowhere (just like they always do) and stuck around the brush to sneak up on the heard of unsuspecting Poke'mon.

But just then, the leader Vileplume decided to emit a strange scent from the top of its flower petal head. What was it though? That's exactly what James and Meowth were both thinking.

"'Ang on, Jimmy. I tink dat's a Sweet Scent attack!"

"But Meowth, why do we have to be careful? It only affects wild Poke'mon and you're not wild and I'm not a Poke'mon," James retorted. He kept inching closer and closer to his "promotion."

"WAIT!" Meowth screamed. But too late. James had breathed in the Sweet Scent.

* * *

"Meowth; I don't see what the big deal is. I'm completely fine. And thanks to that big 'me-outh' of yours, all the Gloom and Vileplume ran away." They were on the way back to the campsite, seemingly forgetting the firewood.

"Watevahs youse says, James." Meowth had read somewhere that sometimes a human is affected by a Sweet Scent attack. Just like it does to Poke'mon, it attracts the one who was hit by it to the first person they see. Meowth thought it was a fluke since James still appeared to be acting normal, well, as normal as James could be. So, he decided to keep his 'big me-outh' shut for once.

They had gotten back into their campsite. Jessie was standing against a tree brushing her hair that was starting to fall out of place. She had on her pajamas. James was kicking a pebble as he walked, not minding any attention to her. Meowth went to his sleeping bag and was beginning to stretch out (like a cat) when Jessie spoke:

"Where's the firewood?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Oh. Dat's what wes were doin'," slipped Meowth. He didn't even bother getting up to go get some but rather just curled into a ball and tried falling asleep when a series events that he never thought to witness enfolded right before his Meowth eyes.

"Ahh! James! What are you doing?" Jessie screamed.

He had pushed her up against the tree (but not too hard). Jessie was shocked. He had his arms spread out by her shoulders with his face right in front of hers. He had a certain blush across his face, the same sort of pinkish red that characters in an anime had across their noses.

He also had this gleam that was glistening in his emerald eyes that was not normally there.

"Oh…Jessica…" James sweetly replied. He was completely and utterly intoxicated.

"W-w-what?" Jessie managed to stutter. She was bewildered just like the time when James was that stupid Moltres.

"Shhh…." And he put a finger up to her lip. And then, it happened.

James leaned in and planted a kiss on top of Jessie's lips. But it wasn't just _any_ kiss. This one was quite _the_ kiss. James had wrapped Jessie in his arms, with one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist.

What the f*#k! was all Jessie thought. James was kissing her! And she was kissing him back!

Well, of course she was kissing him back. Deep, deep down, Jessie knew she was in love with James. But never in a million years would she tell him. But if he were to tell her that he loved her first (which it seemed as though that was what he was doing), then that was a different matter, and perhaps she would tell him second. But now, it was just time to kiss.

The two "lovers" stayed in another's arms for quite some time. Their single, passionate kiss had become a plethora of kisses (although James seemed to be doing most of the kissing, as he backed her up into the tree and closed all the space between them). Jessie groaned occasionally as James's kisses (and tongue) pushed deeper into her mouth.

James soon released her and brought the two down to sit against the tree. He still held her in a tight embrace. They soon drifted off to sleep. However, there was someone still up at their campsite.

"What…dah…holy….effing….Mew," Meowth barely managed to say as he fainted to sleep.

* * *

It was about twelve in the afternoon when James awoke with a pressure on his head and one on his chest. He moved his arm and felt a brush of hair escaping his fingers: it was Jessie! This was weird; James didn't remember falling asleep, let alone fall asleep with Jessie on top of him. Sure, he was completely fine with that, but just a little confused. He looked around and saw Meowth staring right at him.

"What?"

"Whaddya mean, 'what?'" The scratch cat retorted.

"I beg your pardon?" James was now even more confused.

"Youse don't member a ting last night?"

"No. Should I?" James asked. Meowth just stared at him blankly not believing James doesn't remember his make-out session with Jessie. But before the cat could reply, Jessie stirred from her sleep.

She lifted her head up to James's face and spoke in a most seductive tone.

"Good morning." And she nuzzled her head deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell back to sleep.

"Ummm….good morning to you to, Jess," James awkwardly said.

Then, Meowth busted up laughing and rolling on the floor.

"BUWAHAHA!"

"What are you on about?" James asked, looking rather disheveled.

"Well, youse ands Jess gots a bit closer den usual last night, if youse knows what I means," Meowth winked at James.

"No I don't."

"Come on, Jimmy. What does youse tinks happens wens dah twos of youse get closer den close?" Meowth smirked.

James thought about it for a while.

"WHAT?" James yelled causing Jessie to fall from his chest. Luckily, she still remained asleep.

"I-I….I did THAT with Jessie?"

"Haha! Almost," the cat grinned. "Just a nice kiss or twos…dat eventually blossomed into about fifty or so kisses."

James looked like he was about to faint. Sure, he loved Jessie alright, but wasn't about to tell her in the slightest. And he didn't even remember kissing her!

"Why'd I do that, Meowth?" James panicked.

"Wells, I tolds yas nots tah go near dat Gloom dah odah night."

That was it! The Gloom caused him to do what he did. And now, he had to regrettably tell Jessie the truth. That would be a grave mistake….

But too bad James didn't know it at the time….

"Jess, wake up." He nudged her and she slowly woke.

"Hey, James," she smiled.

"Umm…I've got something to tell you, Jessie," he gulped, not knowing where to begin. "Last night….last night was a mistake." He cringed waiting for a fan or mallet.

But, rather than exploding with anger, Jessie merely got up with her eyes still closed and walked to the balloon to grab her Team Rocket uniform.

"Jessie?"

She quickly turned around and was staring at James with flames in her eyes but also with some water in them.

"That does it! All you men are the same!" She left the camp furiously.

James had his mouth agape, not knowing what just happened or what to do.

"Bois, youse sure better 'prepare fers trouble' 'casue youse is soitanly (certainly) in its."

* * *

It was two days since Jessie stormed out of the campsite. She hadn't gone a great deal too far but did remain at her new camp on a grassy ledge that over-looked a pleasant field.

She was pissed.

All men did something like that to her. They would pretend to be her friend, then steal her kisses (and attempt to steal something else…if you get thy meaning), and then just leave after that, not even considering how she felt. And Jessie was sure that James would absolutely never treat her like that! But alas, she was wrong again.

She stayed sitting on that ledge, crying her eyes out. At least she was alone. Or so she thought…

James and Meowth were actually hiding behind a bush at that moment. They went looking for Jessie and found her here, but never approached her. They just wanted to make sure she was safe and sound.

Meowth got up to stretch his hind legs, leaving James to stare at Jessie.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were trekking through the woods to some gym battle or whatever. They were lost yet again.

"Hmmm," Misty thought aloud. "I wonder why Team Rocket hasn't tried to steal Pikachu in a while."

"Yeah, they usually try to steal Pikachu every other day," Brock replied.

"Then I guess they're due any minute," said Ash. He began looking around and up at the sky for some sign of Team Rocket, but to no avail.

"Hey look! It's Meowth, Weezing, and Arbok!" Misty pointed at three Poke'mon that were leaning up against a nearby tree taking a nap.

"Oi! Meowth!" Ash yelled causing the scratch cat to fall and tumble down the hill the tree was on.

OOMPH! He hit the ground, then immediately got up to see who called his name. _Damn, it's da twiop._

"Whaddya want, twiop?"

"We were wondering when you guys were gonna try to steal Pikachu. It's been a while."

"Wells, wes ain't today so buzz off."

"I wouldn't trust him, guys," Brock said. "This might just be a trick and Jessie and James are waiting to ambush us."

"Fat chance, twiop. We ain't gonna steal Pikachu todays or anytime soon." He put his arms across his chest and grinned.

"And why not?" Misty said.

"Wells, not like its any of youse business but Jess is mad at James cause Jimmy was under a Sweet Scent attack sos he dids sumtin and now she's pissed. I give it about a week before wes comes backs fer dat Pikachu so enjoys youseselfs fer nows." He went back to take a nap under the tree.

"Should we believe him?" Brock asked.

"Well, even if he's lying, we can take Team Rocket if they do show up," Ash said. And the twerps were off again.

* * *

It was night and Jessie had finally come back to the campsite. Jessie went and lay on her sleeping bag, away from James. Normally, the two would be close when they slept, but not to night or any other night. Yes, she was still incredulously angry at James.

James was reading a book by the fire. Meowth was already asleep in his own sleeping bag.

James noted Jessie finally coming back. He closed his book after about five minutes and went to lie down next to Jessie.

She was still awake when she felt James scooting closer to her.

"Go away."

He ignored her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Let go of me, James!"

"No." He calmly responded. He pulled her closer as she struggled to get free of him. After about a minute struggle, Jessie finally succumbed and just rested in James's arms.

James knew why she was mad, but wished he could make things right and they could be friends again. He hated it when the two of them fought. He pulled her tighter and the two fell asleep. He would make it up to her in the morning if she would talk to him again….

When James woke, he felt Jessie's arms wrapped around his neck. She had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing him, still asleep. James couldn't help but smile as he brushed her hair out of her face, which caused her to wake.

She opened her eyes slowly only to realize James's eyes were the first thing she saw. She blushed when she realized that her arms were around him. She quickly let go.

"You're still here?" She said angrily and tried to get up and away from James. But James would not let her go.

"Wait, Jessie! I have something I need to tell you!" James said as he tried to keep her in his arms. Jessie managed to break away and jolted off towards her ledge in the forest. James ran after her, dodging as many tree branches as he could.

He stopped abruptly as he was near Jessie's spot. She hadn't realized that James had followed her here and was merely sitting over the ledge with her face buried in her hands.

James waltzed over to sit right next to her. She ignored him as he sat down. She stopped crying then, not wanting James to see her in that state of weakness.

"Jess…I'm really sorry for all this," he began to explain. "When me and Meowth went to go get firewood the other night, a Vileplume used a Sweet Scent attack on me and it worked. I don't remember what happened that night so I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way." James sounded sincere.

Jessie believed every word of what James had said but still said nothing. _Maybe I overreacted a bit,_ she thought. _James would never do anything like that on purpose._

And then James muttered under his breathe:

"I'm really sorry I don't remember our first kiss."

But she heard him!

Jessie finally looked over at James with a slight smile around those rosy red lips. _Oh no! She heard me! _James was staring at Jessie awaiting her fan.

But it never came.

Instead James felt those rosy red lips kiss him on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, too. You're not like other guys." She smiled and gave him a hug.

James thought as he held her close: _Woah, I just narrowly avoided a beating. _


End file.
